<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rest of Eternity by beebeesquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907906">The Rest of Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeesquared/pseuds/beebeesquared'>beebeesquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Happy Ending, Marriage, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeesquared/pseuds/beebeesquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your wedding day and after seven years of no contact from the Devildom, Lucifer pays you a surprise visit and asks for a second chance.</p><p> </p><p>This is a one-shot for Day 1 of ObeyMeWeek on Twitter!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rest of Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*plops some rushed angsty Lucy in front of you* ENJOYYYYY!!!! IDK IF THIS IS ANY GOOD SO PLEASE TELL ME (maybe I'll edit this someday...? who knows....???)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was your day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something that you had been planning for more than a year, a painstakingly long process of organizing the food, decorations, and schedule as well as attending long rehearsals. Visiting venues and boutiques, caterers and bakeries in between your already hectic schedule, the little meetings with your fiance being equally stressful as it was exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of it led up to this. The supposed happiest day of your life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood looking into the ornate floor-length mirror in the now empty room where you had gotten ready, taking in the last moments before you were going to be married. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled at your reflection, looking immaculate in the white silk of your clothing, before letting the false stretch of your lips droop down once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, why does it seem like something is missing or even…? Wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was out of the question, absolutely impossible. All of the planning and energy that had gone into it assured complete perfection of the day. The seating of the guests at dinner tables ensured there would be no catfights and the meal ticket had three different options so everyone would be eating something that they would enjoy to some extent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of your friends and the family that mattered to you were here, all of the people that you loved the most in the world...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had not thought of the other Realms that you had once lived in and the entities that dwelled there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could imagine how Asmo would be fussing over your hair right now every now and then snapping at Levi and Mammon to stop their childish bickering as it was wrinkling their suits. Satan would be supervising Beel and Luke as they looked at the desserts in the reception room, Beel only leaving Luke’s technical ponderings of the desert to check on his twin, Belphie, sleeping in a nearby chair. Solomon would be waiting with Simeon, quietly chatting as you arrived to take their arms and walk down the aisle that had been made. Then, before you, Diavolo would be beaming a wide smile, giddy to play the part of the officiant in the marriage between you, the first human exchange student, and his beloved best friend, the fallen morning star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, bringing yourself back to the reality of your situation and out of your daydreams of what could have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because that’s all they were. Dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dreams of what could have been if they had come back for you after that first year. Sure, they had all called and texted at first after you went back up to the human world. But as all things bend to the steady beating of time’s march onward, the weekly calls from the brothers turned monthly, then quarterly, until Lucifer’s last words </span>
  <em>
    <span>“until we speak again” </span>
  </em>
  <span>hung in the air like a dying soul’s last breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And you grasped those wispy last words and held them close, using them as a lifeline through your difficulties and struggles as you were forced to live a mundane, human life once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took you far longer than you care to admit to realize that the millennia-old angel-turned-demon you had once so solely loved had ghosted you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were heartbroken at first, but the pain washed away with time as you committed yourself to a normal human life, growing and maturing and making new relationships as the years passed until the Devildom was nothing more than a flitting memory. At times you would indulge yourself and think about the things that had transpired during that year you were there when you had the time to reminisce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now was not one of those times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glared into the mirror at yourself with a rigid frown. “We don’t need them to be happy. We haven’t needed them to be happy in seven years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded at your reflection, trying to force the resolution you saw in your face further in than just skin deep, trying to coverup the dread that was growing in your stomach in anticipation of your marriage. Even though you loved your fiance who was no doubt waiting for you at the end of the aisle already, the marriage was starting to seem more like a death sentence than a happily ever after, some irreversible spell that would be trapping you for the rest of eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock rang out on the pack door to your room, you once again snapping out of your revere. It was time. You gave your self one last look, smoothing the front of your top again before striding across the room and opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m ready to… go…” you started before trailing off and going stock still, utterly stupefied by the familiar figure in front of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucifer fixed his all too familiar onyx gaze on you, the corner of his lips tugging upwards slightly in amusement at your shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to indulge your blatant gawking a bit longer, we have important matters to discuss.” the bass of his voice rumbled out as he glided past you into the suite, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the lock had your eyes snapping up to his face, truly looking at him for the first time in years. While you had grown and aged, fine wrinkles from eye-crinkling smiles present on your face, nothing about him had changed, his skin still flawless as no doubt the rest of his body was, and his soft raven hair styled into an effortless right part. You fought the urge to reach up and curl a finger in the gradient tip of his bangs and instead forced yourself to back away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the realms aren’t in imminent danger, I am going to have to ask you to leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sleek brow rose at that, obviously noting the sharpness of your words. “If the realms were in danger you would have heard about it, considering you seemed to be at the center of those crises during your time at RAD. No, I came for a personal reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raised a brow back at the demon, crossing your arms over your chest. “A personal reason, huh? And what would that be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer took a step towards you, unusually cautious, and you held your ground. “I came to talk with you about something. A proposition of sorts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A choked laugh rose out of your throat, his lips turning into a frown at the harsh sound. “After all this time of ignoring me, you want to talk?! WELL, believe it or not, I don’t have the time for a chat. I need to get</span>
  <em>
    <span> married </span>
  </em>
  <span>to my</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>fiance</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>in a couple of minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed at the word, the scarlet sparkling in them. “Well, it’s good that I didn’t come to swap pleasantries then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s cool leather gloves grasped your hands and lifted them between your two bodies. You looked down at how his hands seemed to fit so perfectly over yours and noted the heat you could feel from them through the fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC. I came here to stop you from getting married. I know its been some time but surely you remember our night together before you left the Devildom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen at the mention and a heated blush rises to your face at the memories of all that had transpired in his room. A smirk twists his lips as eyes hold yours, clearly reliving the memories as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... do you remember the one condition of my pact?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gulped, your body thrumming with adrenaline as your heartbeat steadily rose in anticipation of the demon’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <span>You’re mine</span>
  </strong>
  <span>. No one else’s,” He nodded in agreement before taking a step daringly closer, “and I came to take you back with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean-?!” you started and Lucifer’s hands squeezed yours a pleased smile forming from your obvious excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC...let’s go back to the Devildom together. Let me spend each day showing you my love until the end of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You now realized why marrying your fiance seemed so concrete and terrifying, something to dread. Deep down you had kept yourself available to the possibility of more, for someone more who you thought you could never have but still dreamed of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had dreamed of the fallen morning star himself. Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now here he was after all this time asking you to be his yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot accept.” You shook your head and pulled your hands out of his grasp. “I was once just yours Lucifer but you lost that right when you left me on my own for seven years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His usually stoic face was running with emotions, sadness, and despair, but most shockingly was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I built a life Lucifer, one without you in it. I can’t just leave it for you again! I have family, friends, and-” your voice broke and you noticed the tears pricking the corners of your perfectly made-up eyes. “I have a wonderful person who I love waiting to spend the rest of my life with me and as much as I want to be with you I want to be with them too, Lucy. So, I am sorry. I truly am but I cannot accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both stood staring at each other in silence for what seemed like a small eternity, taking in the others heartbroken expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>KNOCK-OCK-OCK</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both flinched at the sudden sound of the door, signaling it was time for you to go, but neither of you moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.” you quietly whispered and the sullen demon released a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>KNOCK KNOCK</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weak smile graced your face as you reached out to brush a tender thumb across Lucifer’s graceful cheekbone one last time. “Maybe in another life...we could have been together. My Morning Star. I will miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave the demon a soft kiss on the cheek and a sorry look before turning towards the mirror once more and checking your reflection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still picture perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You turned around and yelled a quick “Coming!” as you started towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAIT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A firm hand on your shoulder wiped you around and Lucifer grasped your shoulders, a frantically hopeful look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only until death right?! The vows! ‘Until death do you part’?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrow in confusion before slowly nodding in agreement. “I suppose so, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded, eyes pleading, and moved to cup your face hurriedly. “Then be with me after your time on earth is done, MC. Live your life as a human so you do not have to wonder or dream of what could have been. I...I am not fond of the idea of sharing you with a human but if it means I can be with you eventually I do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile blossomed on your face at the idea and you shifted to press closer to him. “You would be okay with waiting for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks a bashful rosy pink, he nodded, too prideful to break eye contact with you. “I have lived for many millennia, almost since the beginning of time. MC...I can wait a few more decades if it means spending the rest of eternity with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hearted soared with his words and for both the first in years and last time in your human, you pressed your lips against his with a passionate urgency he was more than willing to reciprocate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the once to pull away, giving you a look that was so beautifully soft on his face you knew that you had made the right choice by trusting this demon with your heart once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go and live your life MC. I’ll be there when your time comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so you did live your life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You aged along with the world around you, one year bending into the next, as you went through the stages of life, raising your ideal family with your partner and watching as one generation turned into the next. There were ups and downs as is the way with life but with the people you loved surrounding you, you grew from these challenges, becoming wiser and stronger than before. Soon as they time ticked further and further along, you laid your partner to rest and lived out the rest of your days in the home that you had made together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the time came, Lucifer was there as he said he would be, striding up to join you as you sat on a park bench, watching the people walk by. With a leather-gloved hand, he took your age-withered one in his grasp he led you away to a portal that was unseen to the human eye, neither of you looking back as you walked through in silence. Your body morphed and reversed as you entered the Devildom, changing back to how you were when you first met the seven demon brothers as an exchange student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he led you to the gates of House Lamentation you could make out the other forms of the brothers, demons, angels, and sorcerer you had longed to see all your life waiting to greet you once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a push of the gate, Lucifer looked back and beckoned you forward into the rest of eternity with that same soft look on his face that you had seen years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>